1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit and method for learning to read music and play music on an instrument, for example, a kit and method for learning to play piano.
2. Description of Related Art
Music is an art form in which the medium is sound. Elements of music are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts of tempo and meter), articulation (specific ways indicated by the composer in the music in which the sound is to be produced by the performer), dynamics (various levels of loud and soft), and theory (rules which give the melody and harmony structure).
Notation is the written expression of music notes and rhythms on paper using symbols. When music is written down, the pitches and rhythm of the music is notated, along with instructions on how to perform the music. The study of how to read notation involves music theory, harmony, the study of performance practice technique (the best way to physically produce the desired sound or effect desired by the composer), and in some cases an understanding of historical performance practices.
Notated music is produced as sheet music, or assembled in books or collections of pieces. To perform music from notation requires an understanding of both the musical style and the performance practice that is associated with a piece of music or genre. Additionally, performance of music on an instrument requires knowledge of the particular instrument and the ability to coordinate between the process of reading notated music and manipulating the instrument.
Gaining the knowledge and skills required to play music on an instrument is an abstract and practice intensive process. Having an ability to conceptualize abstract concepts of musical theory, such as those concepts discussed above, increases knowledge retention and hastens skill development. It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique approach to teaching a user to play a musical instrument by employing a kit, and method of using the kit, to quantify and solidify abstract musical concepts. The invention simplifies the music reading process by integrating abstract concepts with the use of hands on manipulatives and musical instrument concept training components, which, in conjunction with training manuals fully equip a user of the kit with a thorough knowledge and understanding of all aspects of reading musical notation while fortifying the skills required for playing the musical instrument.